


don't go.

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: For the word prompt, "I'm not ready to say goodbye." and "I want you to be happy".





	don't go.

When your boyfriend Prompto told you that he and his friends would be escorting the Prince of Lucis to his wedding in Altissia, you were ecstatic for him. The days leading up to when he’d meet with the others for the king to send them off were filled with anticipation; he was just so excited to be able to have a road trip outside of Insomnia with his best buds. It was when the departure date neared that the realization dawned on him: you’d be left behind, his girlfriend of nearly a year. The blond was almost tempted to pop the question if it meant you could go with him, his mind playing at the fantasy of having a dual wedding with his best friend was appealing in almost every way… but duty called. 

You saw the effort he put into his work ever since he was recruited and you made it a point to be there to support him whenever it felt like too much. Gladiolus had a tendency of pushing Prompto to his limit during training, sending the poor boy home with his body covered in bruises. On those occasions, he’d crash at your place, which you didn’t mind in the least as you always loved being able to take care of your precious chocobo. 

Prompto gazed up at you fondly as you held an ice pack to his shoulder.   
“What would I do without you, babe?” 

You shrugged and smiled.   
“You’d probably be with Ignis, eating granola bars and crying.”

“So mean!”

In the end, you supported him and his pledge to the crown no matter what. Even now, as the day finally arrived and you both stood at the door of your apartment, bags packed and ready to go, you gave him that reassuring smile that always made him blush. He held your hands tightly in his own, his gaze flickering between your eyes and his feet as his cheeks turned pink. 

“I….. I’m not ready to say goodbye,” he said. 

“Prom, it’s not like you’re leaving for good. It’s just a quick trip.”   
You brought his hands close to plant gentle kisses along his gloved knuckles.   
“I’ll be right here when you come back.” 

Prompto shook his head, trying not to stumble over his words.   
“But you’re gonna be here all alone…. wh-what if some jerk tries to steal you from me or …. something happens to me?” 

You looked up and giggled, pulling him into a tight embrace.   
“You’re my big, strong man, Prompto~ You’re gonna do fine.” 

“I-I just….. you take such good care of me, what if I can’t do the same because I’m gone? I want you to be happy…” 

A sniffle reached your hear as the blond’s hold on you tightened. You ran your nails along his back in a soothing manner with a quiet shh, just how he liked it when he had difficulty sleeping, and felt his body lose its stiffness. When he finally released you, tears threatened to escape his eyes as he caressed your face. 

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you too, Prompto. Now go get em’, tiger.” 

Prom’s lips cracked into a grin before he pulled you in for a sweet parting kiss. It was as if gravity was holding you two together, neither of you wanting to break away knowing it meant that this was it. When you finally did, he took a deep breath and nodded. He slung his bags over his shoulder and headed out the door. You stepped out into the hall, watching Prompto go until he finally stopped to enter the elevator, where he glanced back at you with a determined smile before he was out of sight. Your vision became blurry as you stepped back into your apartment, your own tears finally slipping down your cheeks. You leaned against the door and sighed. 

“You’re gonna do great, baby.”


End file.
